Kate's High School Renioun
by MaeganM.0816
Summary: When Kate goes to her high school renioun, what all could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! Another NCIS fic from me! I just got my laptop back from the computer doctor, so yay! But all the files I had are now gone. If you were reading Bella's Cousins (twilight fic) I deleted it, because A) had of it written on my really laptop and don't really want to re-write it, and B) I seem to have lost all my love for Twilight! Soooo. On to the wonderful NCIS story with Kate, because there are just not enough with her! Love ya'll! Maegan P.S. It's in Kate's POV and I'm 14 year old girl! Do ya thin I own any of this when I can't even my gum with all the personal money I have?**

Cold Cases were never fun, especially when you are stuck working with an immature man that won't stop making movie references. I was about to shot Tony when Gibbs came in, telling us that it was time to go home and also saving both me from tons more paperwork and Tony from never having children. I quickly grab all my things and got out of the building before Gibbs could change his mind. Arriving at my apartment didn't take long, seeing as when I got my job at NCIS I made sure I lived 30 minutes away at max. I went through my mail, only pausing when I saw the familiar logo of my High School.

"Shoot." I said aloud to no one. "It's time for the reunion!"

**I know it's short, but I want to know what you think! Should I countiune**? I** probaly will, no matter who says what! :)**


	2. Rings

**Here's the next chapter! Thanks NCIS for reviewing, and I need to get to changing that! :) Anyway, here's the next chapter! And I don't own anything, I only wished I owned NCIS, maybe then I could buy everything I want!**

Kate's POV

"ABBY! For the last millionth time, I AM NOT GOING TO THE RENIOUN!" I yelled at her. How she found out about it, I had no clue, but she had been bugging me ever since I came in to go.

"But Kateeeeee! Is Tod going?" She ask, referring to my brother and twin. Why our parents named him Tod when that was also our last name has always been a mystery to us. My Dad claimed it was because she was still on a lot of drugs when they asked for our names.

"Who's Tod and where is he going?" Tony asked, once again coming in late.

"None of your business Tony and yes Abs, he is." I retorted. Man, I really needed to come up with better retorts.

"Then you should go Kay! I mean, he'll be there and I'm sure that you can find someone to take!" Abby started begging me again. Why did she want me to go so bad?

"Go where?" Tony asked.

"To her high school reunion. Stop chit-chatting and grab you gear. Where's McGee?" Gibbs said, once again slipping in unnoticed.

"Right here boss!" He said, dropping some things off while grabbing the things he needed for the scene.

The case had been pretty open and shut, the murderer was still at the scene when they had arrived. At least that what we had thought.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE'S NO RESDUE ON HIS HANDS?" Gibbs shouted at Tony.

"Magan's hands are clean boss. He didn't do it." Tony said, trying as hard as physically possible to protect his head from any slaps.

I was looking through the photos again when something caught my eye.

"McGee, put this on the plasma. I said, showing him the photo. Once it was up, I grab the mouse from him and zoomed into the corner. I don't know if anyone had picked it up, but in the alley with the dead body was a class ring.

"Kate, McGee go find that ring!" Gibbs ordered us. We grabbed our gear before quickly making our way back to the crime scene.

"Kate, I found it!" Tim called. **(It's weird referring to him as that. It's like his name is McGee, not Tim)**

"You ready?" I asked him once he had bagged and tagged the ring.

"Yeah come on." He responded.

McGee dropped off the ring as I went back to the squad room to make sure that Tony and Gibbs hadn't killed each other or destroyed something. When I saw both of them alive and everything in tack I told them that I was going for a coffee run. It didn't take very long for me to get there, the café was across the street, but today was training day, so it took over thirty minutes to get the coffee. When I finally got back to the office the look on Abby's face made me want to run as far away as possible. I have no clue what happened, but with that face it can't be good for me.

Gibbs then started speaking. "Well Kate, looks like you're going to your reunion after all." What the heck!


	3. The Start

**Hello! Sorry it took a while to get posted, but you know how life goes. Anywho! Here ya'll go! And if anyone can figure out what high school that really is, good job! Here's my hints: the band is reallyyyyy good, they've placed at BOA more than once, the letters or mixed up, it's an IB school, and it's in Texas.**

I was frozen in shock for a minute. Did my boss really just order me to go to my retarded high school reunion? I mean, once I was done with High School, I was done. Never return kind of thing. I hated high school; I was one of the losers. I was the only athletic female, had way too much acne, and the only friends I had were me brothers and Kaela, who was killed our senior year. I must have had a funny look on my face because after about thirty seconds Abby, McGee, and DiNozzo started laughing.

"DiNozzo, I would be quiet if I were you. You're going as her date." Was the next thing Gibbs said. This through me right back into my frozen state, the only difference was that Tony joined me. Not only did I have to go to my reunion, but Tony was going as my date! This has got to be the worst day ever! Gibbs had now joined Abby and McGee in the little laughing fest that they were having.

"Are you for real?" I finally managed to say.

"As real as the fact that you have a twin." He said, in between laughs. Great. Tony and I then groaned simultaneously.

"Two things, A) you better keep your hands to yourself Tony, and B) Why the heck do we have to go!" I said, my voice hovering on the line between loud and screaming.

"Because the ring you found was from B. L. Dell High School, class of 1996." Abby said. I stared at her. My school, my grade. And I knew all the people in my grade, so I know that our victim was not the person the ring belongs to. Great. I groaned again. This was the best thing ever! Not.

"How much longer until we get there?" Tony asked me for about the millionth time. If he kept this up, he wouldn't be flying _back_ to D.C., at least not alive. I sent him a glare and he pretended to lock his lips.

Tomorrow was the reunion and we were on a plan out to Texas. I was kind of excited to see of everyone had changed, and to see Tod, but I still didn't go. Once again, I was thinking about burning his boat. As I was lost in my thoughts, the pilot came on. We were almost there and it was time to buckle our seat belts.

"KATE!" Tod exclaimed. He came to pick us up. He was the only other person that knew about us being there because of our jobs. Of course, I was only able to convince Gibbs to tell him this after I pointed out the facts that he was overprotective and might hurt Tony, and he didn't have a class ring. Neither of us did, we never saw the point.

"Hey Tod! I've missed you! This is my partner, Tony DiNozzo." I said, giving him a hug.

"It's nice to meet you." Both DiNozzo and Tod said at the same time.

"Come on Katie, I want to spend some time with my little sister." He said. I glared at him as he put his hands up defensibly. "You may only be younger by three minutes, but you're still younger." I stuck my tongue out, much to Tony's enjoyment, as we started out way to the car.

The rest of the night passed by too quickly. I knew that the morning would come before I was ready to put up with all the high school cliques. And I was right. If felt like as soon as I was asleep the alarm was ringing. I didn't really matter that I had only gotten about three hours of sleep, seeing as I was worrying all night, but I didn't want to get up. I was used to getting barley any sleep, after both secret service and working under Gibbs. It was 6:00 and everything started at 8. I rolled my lazy bum out of bed and got into the shower, after calling DiNozzo to make sure he was up.

It took about five minutes to get to the school. I got my name tag and made my way in, trying to find Tod. The first thing I noticed, besides the fact that it was Prom all over, was that all the "popular" girls still thought they had it all, when the clearly didn't. I'm pretty sure that they spotted me at the same time that I spotted them, well possibly the same time they spotted DiNozzo. I groaned at they made their way to us.

"Catlin Todd? Is that you?" The queen Bee, Alexis Pierce, asked me.

"Alexis! It's so good to see you! This is my boyfriend Tony. What have you girls been up to?" I asked her, slipping into a undercover mode, even though I really just wanted to say, "What does the name tag say, idiot?"

"Hi Tony! As for what we've been up to, I'm working at a salon, Mikky is a sub, Calyn married this really rich guy, and Kyla started working at a gas station when her parents cut her off. What about you?" Alexis said. I had to avoid laughing at the last to. A gold-digger and a gas station employee, really?

"I worked for the secret service and then transferred to be an agent at NCIS." We had decided to go ahead and tell them where I worked, seeing if anyone was a little scared when I mentioned NCIS, but from these girls, all I received were blank stares.

"Really secret service? Wow. And what's NISC?" Mikky, who I don't think I've ever seen talk before, said.

" Yes, and NCIS is Naval Criminal Investigative Service. I'm a federal agent." I told them, seeing recognition at the words federal agent. After a little more small talk, we moved on. I already wanted to go home, and it was barely 8:30. Great.

**Whatcha think? Review please! I have issues with knowing whether or not it is any good. At least put a smiley face or something! Even a period would make my day! Don't forget to guess! And I'll mention all guessers and dedicate the chapter to whoever, if anyone, gets it right! **

**Maegan**


	4. Ummmm IDK?

**So. I have never been to a school reunion, seeing as I am still in school. All the little actives are from my imagination and I don't know if this is what I real one would be like. I'm still up for guesses on the school, one more hint, we ring bells at the football games. I don't own anything. And here y'all go!**

Tony had gone to the bathroom, leaving me to fend for myself. After a little more small talk with some "friends", I decided to just sit in the back and observe. I wanted to solve this case as fast so I could go home. I was too wrapped up in my thoughts to notice someone had snuck up behind me and covered my eyes. My fist thought was to attack them, but when I heard the voice of Tod, I smiled.

"Where's Tony?" He asked me.

"Bathroom. Of course, I think that's just an excuse to get away from all of this." I told him. Tod just laughed at me. While I had been the loner, Tod was quite popular. He always made time for me though, and hated the fact that his "friends" didn't like me. I always told him to go have fun, that I didn't care. Of course each time he chose them over me, even if I told him to, felt like someone stabbed me. I gave Tod a little push and laughed. I knew that while I didn't miss the annoying part, I missed having my brothers around to joke around and play with. Tod waved bye to me, at least for now, as he made his way to other people.

"I'm back Kate." Tony suddenly said in my ear, making me jump.

"Jumpy there Ms. Todd?" I heard Jason Mansion asked.

"And I brought a friend." Tony finish with a timid smile. He knew me well enough to tell that when I had this look I was pissed. "Umm, I have to call my boss; I need to make sure that nothing important has come up." He said before taking off at a walk that was not a run, but barley not.

"Jason. Do you need something or can I get back to having such a great time?" I asked, part sarcastically and part serious.

"Actually I did want to talk to you. You know that Tony and I both went to Ohio State? We are Frat brothers too. He told me about you, but I would have never guessed that you were the Kate he was talking about. What happened to the geeky little fat girl?" HE asked. I was about to attack him or arrest him, I couldn't decide which one would be more affective. But, luckily for him, Tod came to his rescue.

"That so called 'geekly little fat girl' never existed. And you're not about to if you don't leave now." Tod said, as close to growling as a human could be. Jason walked off without a glance back. They knew not to mess with the Todd sister, but they just did it behind my brothers back. I never to them about it either, as I knew it would just upset them.

"Tod! I can take care of myself you know?" I said. Even though I was a federal agent and worked for the secret service, my brother felt the stupid need to protect me. "I'm a big girl!"

"Kate, I know, but I still want to protect you. You're my baby sis. Remember the day you told us what your carrer was going to be, after you dropped out of law school." HE asked me.

I smiled in remembrance of that day. My whole family, which means my brothers and parents and sister, was having a dinner. My parents were still a little ticked that I dropped out, but they loved my anyway. I had got the job offer from the director of the Secret Service and already accepted. I wasn't so much worried about the job as I was my family's reaction. When I told them I was sure that everyone was going to have a heart attack. I laughed once more and walked away.

**I know it's short! I just wanted to get something up! Thanks everyone who reviewed! **


	5. Mrs Haxel

**Sorry that's I've taken so long to update. I know that excuse and just that, excuse, but I'm going to go ahead and list mine. My cousin's grandmother, other side than the one were related by, fell and is now in a coma, **

**I am in ice skating classes and fell, causing me to hurt my wrist, we haven't been to the doctor, but I'm wearing a brace and it hurts like heck, my sister is having collage music school auditions and I've been helping her, plus she's been sick, my aunt is having more ear problems and most likely will have to have another surgery, and my grandfather hasn't been doing good. There. I listed my excuses! Anywho, here ya'll go, sorry for the wait.**

I wasn't sure where exactly I was going, but when I finally stopped I ended up at my old hideout. Most people would think my hide out would be someplace like a gym, or library, but that wasn't mine. It was my favorite teacher's room, Mrs. Haxel. She didn't really look like a teacher that was fun or cared about her students, but she did. All the little gangs at school made sure not to do anything to me in front of her, the one time they did… Well, let's just say the learned a lesson the hard way. She wasn't there right now, but I could tell it was still her class room, seeing as the sketch I made her was now laminated and on her door. Smiling to myself, I reached in my purse, grabbed a pen and paper, and started a note.

_Mrs. Haxel,_

_ Hi! It's Kate Todd, I don't know if you remember me, but I'm kinda assuming you do, by the looks of your door. :) I wanted to say hi, I just wondered here out of habit. I've missed you. What have you been up to? I am now an agent for NCIS, which stands for Naval Criminal Investigative Services. Before that I worked for the secret service. If you want to respond to this, please email me at , or mail me at 246 Calloway, D.C., Apartment number 206. _

_ With love,_

_ Kate._

I smiled to myself and stuck it to her door; I was probably one of the only people that carried sticky notes in their purse. I turned around and made my way back to the gym. The whole school was opened so we could vist whatever we wanted, but everything important was going on in the gym.

"Kate?" I heard Tony's voice heasintily call out.

"Yeah DiNozzo?" I asked him.

"Oh, I didn't know if it was you for sure." He said, coming out from behind me. "Whatcha stick on the door?"

"Mrs. Haxel was one of my favorite teachers, she was more of a friends then a teacher. I just gave her a note." I told him. "What are you doing so far away from the fun?"

"Welllll…. I kinda ran away since you seemed kinda pissed and I was exploring your old school." He said his emotions somewhere between embarrassed and worried.

"It's fine, you didn't know any better than to bring Jason to me. I get it. Kinda. Remember when we went to interview Luke? (Bikini Wax season 2 ep 18)" I asked him. "I shouldn't have reacted that way, but you should know that my anger was at him, not you. He was the biggest bully in high school."

"Ohhhhhh… I can see that." He said as we started back to the gym. A few seconds later 3 gunshots filled the air. I automatically reached for my side, before remembering that my weapon was at my ankle. Tony had his weapon in one hand and was dialing to LEO's with his other. I grabbed my phone with my other hand and called Gibbs telling him what happened before muting his side, so that he could only hear what was going on here.


	6. Bullets

**Hey! :) Once again, sorry for the late update. Here ya'll go.**

_We started back to the gym. A few seconds later 3 gunshots filled the air. I automatically reached for my side, before remembering that my weapon was at my ankle. Tony had his weapon in one hand and was dialing to LEO's with his other. I grabbed my phone with my other hand and called Gibbs telling him what happened before muting his side, so that he could only hear what was going on here._

"NCIS Drop the Weapon!" We both said at the said at the same time.

I then noticed that Tod had started to drift to me. He hated my job, and the only comfort he had was that he wasn't actually there when I was in danger. I sometimes wondered if he pretended I had another job, one that was safer. But now, he was frozen, unable to do anything while there was a gun pointed at my head. It was then I noticed who was holding the gun. Jonathan Guiser. He wasn't really poplar, yet he wasn't exactly a social leper. Jon had a little group of friends, they were tight knit group, and didn't really appreciate outsiders. It didn't really surprise me that he was the one with the gun; he was really cruel when he wanted to be.

"Jonathan," I said. "Drop the gun."

"Why should I?" He asked. "You should understand better than anyone else here Kate. They hated you as much, if not more, than me!" He said gesturing to the "popular" group.

"That may be true, but they're still people. You're not a killer Jon, and don't start now." I told him, trying to coax him into putting the gun down.

"How do you know? As a matter of fact, I have killed. And I figured your team found him. Why else would you be here. You hated high school." He said

"Was that a confession? You killed Captain Donovan Giles?" Tony asked.

"Of course I did! That dumb man had it coming!" Jonathan said, aiming his gun towards Mikky. "And you Mikky! I LOVED YOU! BUT YOU BLEW ME OFF!" I was lucky I was close to her. I dropped my gun and dived in front of her, just as my training had taught me to do.

I heard multiple cries of my name as I felt the blinding pain of the bullet ripping through my shoulder. The last thing I heard before I passed out was Tony handing Guiser over to the local LEOs and Tod begging me to stay awake.


	7. Ending

**Hey! Here's an update! Finally! :) I don't own anything expect Tod and I don't' really own him because it was said on the show that she had brothers… Anywho! Here yall go!**

Tony's POV

I had just handed Guiser over to the local LEOs when the ambulance arrived. Normally, I would have thrown a fit it anyone else rode in the ambulance with her, minus Gibbs, but one look on Tod's face, I let him go instead. I glanced around and spotted Kate's cell phone still on. I went over to pick it up and heard Gibbs voice yelling.

"KATE! WHAT HAPPENED?" He yelled. "ANSWER ME KATE!"

"Boss, it's DiNozzo." I said, hearing the car engine in the back. They were most likely on their way to the airport. "Kate was shot."

"Dang it! What happened?" He asked, his voice scarcely calm.

"Guiser was going to shot this girl, Mikky something or other, and Kate jumped in-front of her. She's on the way to the hospital now, Tod went with her." I reported, all in one breath.

"McGee and I are about to load a light, we'll be there in 30." Gibbs said, hanging up right after. I thought about my parenter laying their in her blood one more time before rgetting back to work. It would be these people to screw this up and cost Kate and Captain Giles their Justice.

Kate POV

Three Hours later

I woke up to a bright light, too bright for my comfort. I heard whispering to my side and turned to face them.

"Hey. You're awake." I heard Tony say.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, basking in his glory.

"Good, because Gibbs would kill you if you weren't. Doc said you'll have to stay another day or two but then you can go. Do you remember what happened?" Tony asked.

"Yeah. Gibbs forced me to go to that dumb reunion and I got shot. Where's Tod?" I asked, not caring about myself.

"Right here." Tod said, standing in the door ay. "You're lucky, you know. The doctor told me that if the bullet had been another inch to the left you might not have lived. Please don't o that to me again."

"I'll try not to Tody, but I can't really make any promises. It's a part of my job. Besides, I've been worse." I said, trying to relax him. Then I realized what I said.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that." Tod said with a smile. All again the world was perfect. Well, mostly.

**I know it's short and abrupt, but I couldn't really find any muse for it and thought yall might want what I have. Bye!**


End file.
